Mayhem's Lifesong Fics
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: My Oc's Mayhem's life throw songs....it's crap but oh will....
1. Mayhem's Prom Night

Beginning Notes: Ok, it's a bit disturbing but here is ….

Song:  
**"Prom Queen"**

By:

ICP

I OWN NOTHING!

Mayhem woke up and start prancing what he was going to say….

_Won't you be my prom queen? (another morning)  
Won't you be my prom queen?  
Everybody has a real good time_

Won't you be my prom queen? (must take for my senior prom)  
Won't you be my prom queen?  
Everybody has a real good time

Mayhem got out of the shower and toke his time looking thru his closet of cloths, his dad warned him if he didn't get a date for prom that he would regret for the rest of his life. He came out of his room wearing a suit, his mom said he looks ever nice and shooed him off to school.

He stares at a girl that he really likes and finally goes up to her and ask her, her and her friends laugh at him she replies "I'd rather die"

_Another morning, I must get up and go to school  
I'm taking too long gettin dressed, tryin to look my best  
Because today is not your ordinary every morning  
My high school prom is coming and I heave my daddy's warnings  
I'm going to find myself a girl to take to the prom  
I shouldn't have too much trouble because I'm  
I'm very nice, my mother says I'm very handsome  
When I wear my good vest, and mother knows best  
I got to school, I straggle through the hallways  
I stop and gaze at all the girls just like always  
But this time, I must now approach them (or)  
Or my daddy might get mad and break my wrist again (ow)  
And so I chose her, her hair, it matches with her face  
She is so lovely, my heart pulse begin to race  
I make my way between her friends and to her presence  
Hello, Christine, would you be my prom queen?  
I'd rather die, I'd rather die, I'd rather die... (repeat over)_

Mayhem shoulder and left eye started to twitch, and thought of ways to kill this girl.

_  
(would you be my prom queen? no! aaah! prom queen)  
There was a time when I could except a no  
That was before, Christine is gonna have to go  
My parents will be proud of me when I bring her home  
So now I sit and watch her practice in the gym dome  
Christine is famous, she has so many different friends  
Will they miss her when she's dead or will they just pretend  
Nobody talks to me, I only talk to I  
And I been telling myself all day, she's gotta die_

Mayhem walked to class in fury as the Principal came of the sound system.

_"Good morning, everybody. This is Principal Rogers, and I would just  
like to congratulate our Senior class and wish them at tonight's  
Prom dance."  
_

Mayhem seeks into the girls locker room to kill her, after he choke her to death. He wants for everyone else to leave and he seeks out and carries her to his home and dresses her in a dress. He goes back out to get something's and returns to have prom in his basement.

_Won't you be my prom queen? (I could be a prom king)  
Won't you be my prom queen? (I could be a prom king)  
Everybody has a real good time_

It was really fuckin easy, I'm a human hater  
I took a towel from the locker room to suffocate her  
I had to throw away her gym bag and all her folders  
And when it got dark, I caried her home on my shoulders  
My daddy was asleep, when I snuck her in the back  
I thought about my situation and it's kind of whack  
It sounds cheap, but we're having prom in my cellar  
But she's dead, I guess I'll never have to tell her  
I took the bottles of Tamiace, four dollars worth  
I took the seventeen dollars that was in her purse  
I bought balloons and streaming and stuff to munch  
I had a dollar left, I bought a Faygo Punch  
I hung the streamers and balloons on my basement wall  
I banged my head a couple times, I'm just too fuckin tall  
I would have took her to the school like a normal man  
But I had to kill her first they'd never understand  
I put a record on and then I picked her up to dance  
I bet she cannot feel the woody growing in my pants  
I know my daddy would be proud of all that I've done  
Instead of burning me, he'd probably come and hug his son  
I think about it as I dance slowly to the beat  
The more I think about it tears are rolling down my cheek  
I hope I showed Christine a night like no other  
After all, that's how my daddy did my mother

Mayhem slow dances with the dead body the rest of the night._  
_  
_"Our Seniors deserve a night to celebrate with friends, celebrate  
all their great work. Prom night is your very own special night,  
and everybody always remember their high school prom."_

Won't you be my prom queen? (I could be a prom king)  
Won't you be my prom queen?  
Everybody has a real good time


	2. Mayhem's Halloween

Beginning Notes: It's Halloween again and Mayhem's annoyed, he hates how all year long everyone labels him as freak…but the one time a year…everyone one wants to dress up like him. And it's normal then!

Song:

**"Every Halloween"**

**By: (you guessed it) ICP**

Mayhem was in his bathroom painting his face, he kept messing up. He was annoyed of what tonight was, but at the same time happy it might food. "it's not right…I'm a freak eh…then way is it so cool for Halloween?...."

_I paint my face every year all day  
the 31st aint nothin to me, another holiday  
all of a sudden face paintin's in style  
And I've been doin ever since Gilligan's Island was on  
but try to live all year though  
try pickin up a chick when your painted up like a wierdo  
im 68 years old I still trick or treat  
you think I care? shit I'm trying to find somethin to eat  
and tell your old ladies to keep your pennys  
if it aint above a quarter, don't even bother  
im sick of these little kids to I know you did it  
put a brick in your bag and hit me in the head with it  
and then they take my candy and diss  
"look what I got from the fat guy painted like kiss!"  
all year I'm a psycho uh huh I see  
but every halloween, you wanna be me!  
_

Mayhem left his house with a bag, as he walked he heard people whisper about how his a freak and rumors about how is was a monster. He trick or treat all night, it was 5:30 in the morning and he still taped on peoples windows. Someone opened their door and said "Freak why don't you remove your make-up" "Because you think I'm ugly now…hahaha is worst under the paint" Mayhem said.

_theyyyyyyyyy  
every halloween  
they want to be meee  
theyyyyyyyyy  
every halloween  
they want to be meee_

a gorila, a buffer fish and a bag lady  
all made love and had a little baby  
and supposedly I'm the one  
but at this point thats only purely speculation  
on halloween people smile at me  
the rest of the year, they dial the police  
they kick me off there lawn and shoot me off there cars  
but on halloween there giving me candy bars  
trick or treat it's 5:30 in the morning  
im still out..im standing on your lawn  
and I'm lookin through your window  
*tap tap* I see a gummy bear on the table, ya gonna eat that?  
my paint don't come off, and if it did  
you think I'm scary now, shiiit  
I look like frankenstein thats been slaped with ugly  
yet children hug me on halloween  
  
theyyyyyyyyy  
every halloween  
they want to be meee  
theyyyyyyyyy  
every halloween  
they want to be meee

Mayhem walked back home, he had bag full of candy hopefully enough to last him till next year.

_3 6 4 people hate my guts  
on halloween though, they wanna ride my nuts  
they dress up as monsters, freaks, and clowns  
and pass jelly bears, goobers, and suckers around  
they next day when I try to trick or treat  
it's get off the porch or i'll call the cops you freak  
I don't understand you people but that's ok  
i'll see you all next time you try to be Violent J_

theyyyyyyyyy  
every halloween  
they want to be meee  
theyyyyyyyyy  
every halloween  
they want to be meee  
theyyyyyyyyy  
every halloween  
they want to be meee  
theyyyyyyyyy  
every halloween  
they want to be meee  
(well I don't care)  
(well I don't care)  
(well I don't care)  
(well I don't care)


	3. Forever Fornever

Everything is posted poned…reason…one of my stories HSNE 'High School Never Ends' has been removed! Why was it removed? Give you 3 guess!? So I'm taking time off to re-think being on this site, hopefully this whole thing ends happily but with my luck, it won't happened, till next time.

Forever Fornever,

Yours,

Fear_Wolfy


End file.
